Relaxtion
by TeeAndra
Summary: Both Count Dooku and Obi-Wan longed for a break, they didn't realise that they would find it from each other. For mature readers in later chapters. Please r&r. Enjoy!
1. Authors Note

**Relaxation**

**Authour's note:**

Hi, so this is my new fanfic called Relaxation. It is about Obi-Wan Kenobi and Count Dooku and yes it is for mature readers...!

**I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters in this FanFiction.**

Btw:

Obi-Wan has been on the ship for a month as had Dooku but Dooku had only realized the Republic were coming two weeks after Kenobi came on the ship. Ventress and Grievous are slightly OCC because they are kind a bit... Dooku and Obi-Wan a also OCC alot! Okay the next chapter should be finished soon so until then:

Be a good neighbour, use your lightsaber,

Support Dobi-Wan, Ooku? Whatever support,

And may the force be with you!

LexiGreen13, out!


	2. Chapter 1

**Relaxation**

**Authours Note: Okay in this chapter I'm just setting the scene. So yeah...Enjoy! **

Chapter 1:

Dooku's POV:

It had been a long two weeks... Lord Sidious was furious at me for managing to allow the Republic to find our destination. I had to act fast and locate a new place to take our prisoner to, a very stubborn and uncooperative prisoner. One who I have to admit, have gotten to know better than before, he was an interesting man but a Jedi none the less.

I heard a bang come from the other room, Grievous most likely. His ways of getting information out of someone was and is very ineffective, yet even I flinched at the sound of it and picturing where Grievous's fist connected with. Then my attention came back to the map and sheets of paper on my desk, 'sigh', if we didn't know where the Jedi are and when they're coming, there was no place our ship could hide without causing attention.

"Master?" my apprentice's voice broke the silence and I looked up to see her with a almost upset look.

"Yes Ventress?" my temper was getting short. She looked at her feet before saying,

"Lord Sidious wishes to speak to you"... Frak!

Obi-Wan's POV:

"Grievous!" I had just missed one of the many punches he had swung at me. I watched as his fist crushed the wall where my head had just been.

"I grow impatient, Kenobi," he lifted me up by my shirt as though I was nothing, "tell me where the Republic are and I might spare you!" he screeched in his monotone voice. I looked at him all the same before repeating myself once again,

"I don't know where they are, incase you haven't noticed, I have been here for at least a month, I don't know!" That clearly annoyed him as he smashed me into a wall kicking me in the stomach in the process, wounding me. I listened for the clank of feet fading before gasping at the sheer pain I was going through.

_'The battle was going well, my fleet was ahead of me and all I had to do was catch up with them and we might have considered this battle won! But force no, it was not that simple as I believed, as Ventress jumped in front of me, her lightsabers just missing me as I came to a quick stop. She turned around, smiling her evil, plotting smile that made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up, it also didn't help that she was holding two activated lightsabers. I was so focused on her, I didn't sense nor see, one of Grievous's droids pick up a magna staff and electrocute me in the back. I felt pain and fell to my knees out of foolish weakness, then Ventress kicked me in the head, knocking me into the cruelty of darkness. However it wasn't as cruel as the torture I would endure after I woke up...' _I rushed to sit up as I awoke, blinking a few times as I remembered where I was. I laid against the wall and felt...tears?

"No! This is what they want, you can't cry Obi-Wan!" I said to myself, it had been a long month.

Dooku's POV:

Well that was enjoyable, another lecture about how my failure to find a location to hide would cost us. I watched as Grievous stormed out of the cell containing Obi-Wan, smiling slightly at the way he grumbled to himself. Then that smile disappeared as I went back to my desk, retracing my previous steps and trying again, I had difficulty as I could see at the corner of my eye, both Ventress and Grievous were watching me. I closed my eyes, the stress building in me was driving me nuts! I had 5 days until Lord Sidious predicted the Jedi would find us, yet we didn't know where they were. I opened my eyes again, pinching the bridge of my nose and jumping slightly as a tray of food was placed on my desk. I looked up at Grievous with a shocked expression, he only nodded and sat back down at his desk.

"Master, you haven't eaten in days, I hardly see you leave your desk. Please master, relax for the rest of the day." I looked at my papers, it was tempting, however after some thought I finally answered, saying,

"Thank you, both of you but I can't. Lord Sidious predicts the Jedi will be here in 5 days. I don't have time, we need a hiding spot for them not to locate us." Ventress's eyes lit up slightly and smiled before looking at Grievous and snatching my papers from my desk. She placed them on her desk and Grievous walked over and helped her out, his eyes following Ventress's finger. I ate my food quietly, waiting for them to give up...

But they didn't even after I had finished my food.

"If you still want to help out, go see if you can get any information out of Kenobi." Grievous suggested. I nodded and started walking towards the cell door, looking back at them and smiling one of my few smiles at them before walking in the cell.

Inside it was dark, a damp scent hanging around. I walked slowly before finally reaching the bars, holding the helpless looking Jedi with his eyes shut tightly and his arms clutching his stomach. I quickly realized that he was unconscious and would have left but for some reason my eyes were locked on the sight of him. I leaned against a near-by wall and watched him for about a minute or two before his body suddenly started lifting itself up as he sat up, his eyes just starting to open. He blinked a few times then laid against the wall of his cell and I saw, as he opened his eyes again, that there were tears falling from his eyes. Then he started talking,

"No! This is what they want, you can't cry Obi-Wan!" But this wasn't what I wanted surprisingly. Then his eyes met mine and had the force myself **not** to smile at him!


	3. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: In this chapter its just a bit more tension, I'm currently writing the next chapter so it wont be long. Enjoy.**

Chapter 2:

Obi-Wan's POV:

My eyes met with his and with a shadow over his face, he looked very menacing. I heard him sigh as he walked into the light and I got a clear look at him. He had heavy, dark bags under his eyes as though he hadn't slept in days and his hair was messed up, what was troubling him? It was an uncomfortable silence with my eyes locked with his eyes, waiting for him to either torture or talk to me.

"Let me just clarify this" his voice even sounded croaky as though in need of a drink and sleep, "you seriously don't know where the Republic are, or are you just making that up to hide them?" He asked as once again leaned against the wall.

"I don't know where they are." I looked away from him at the empty food tray on the floor, as my voice made me sound so weak.

"All I remember from the previous meeting is that the Republic are banned from some planet in this system. The planet I was previously on, thanks to your pet, Ventress." I heard him chuckle from the shadows and looked up cautiously.

"Obi-Wan, you sound like a child...wait! The previous planet we were on, the Republic are banned from there?" his voice sounded excited almost, I nodded and regretted it as my head pounded. I placed my hand on my head and looked up at Dooku again as he nodded his eyes distant from mine, he seemed to be plotting. Then he left leaving me alone again.

Yet about an hour later, he returned, with good food and a large drink. He used the force to push the food towards me and I gladly drank the drink, my head feeling better as I did. Yet Dooku continued to watch me, no he almost stared at me, fascinated. I finished the last sips of the drink and put the drink down then looked up at Dooku before nodding and saying "Thank you". He nodded back and I wished I could see his expression but the damn shadow blocked his face.

"I owe you, as you did just give me information that will keep you in here longer and that may come to our advantage in the future." I rolled my eyes and my thoughts went back to Ahsoka and Anakin and how I had managed to pick that up. The thought made a wave of homesick and friend sick come upon me, I hugged my knees and placed my head in them, thinking of how I just might never see them again. I didn't even look up when I heard my cell door open but I did when I heard Dooku's voice close to my ear,

"As I remember, Jedi are not meant to feel those emotions. What's wrong?" I looked up at him, he was inches away from me and his looked almost...concerned instead of mocking. He was leaning on his knee, his hands on top of them, closed into fists.

"Nothing," I said finally but he didn't seem to buy it, "I guess I just miss my friends, am I ever going to see them again? Are they worried?" I sighed as I realized Anakin's tendency to not give a damn and how it was beginning to rub off on Ahsoka.

Dooku's POV:

I looked at him, he seem so distant from what was going on and seemed as though he was just as stressed as me. I hated to admit it but me and him had very close personalities, which confused me as he was good, thinking of others and a negotiator more than a fighter and I was mean, thinking of me and preferred fighting to solve problems. 'Then how come you care for him so much?' a voice in my head said, 'sigh' I put a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder and looked him in the eye before shrugging as though I didn't care. He looked so sad as he looked back at his feet but as he did an idea came into my head, I stood up and left the cell walking towards where I knew Ventress and Grievous would be. However they weren't. I looked around the room for them but they were nowhere to be seen.

"Strange" I said to myself before walking back in the cell and returning to Obi-Wan. I gasped as I saw him collapsed on the floor and I hurried to the cell and unlocking it then kneeling besides him. I search his body for injuries then shock him as I tried to wake him up, I didn't know what to do! Suddenly he started coughing roughly and I helped him up, my heart racing, then I helped him up further and we walked out of the cell.

The 10 minute walk took about 20 minutes as Obi-Wan continued to cough roughly and needed to sit down after a bit but when we finally reach my quarters, I placed him on my spare bed and went to the MedBay for some pills and water for him. As I walked, all I could think about was Obi-Wan, his voice, the way he showed emotions and how wounded he seemed. What was wrong with me? I am a Sith Lord I don't have time for this, yet when I reached the MedBay I demanded some pills and water and walked very quickly back to my quarters. I handed Obi-Wan the pills and water watched as he drank with are eyes locked as they had been for many occasions. He finished and placed the cup on a near by table before looking around, I just watched him, my eyes darting around his body for injuries.

"Are you okay now?" I finally asked, he looked at me and smiled a gentle smile,

"Yes, thanks to you. I don't what happened one minute I was okay the next it all went black." He had a puzzled look on his face as he tried to remember what happened. I chuckled at his face and he looked at me and smiled. I shock my head and sat down on my bed, leaning against the wall and closing my eyes. 'So much for relaxing'.

"If you want I can return to my cell if you want to relax" I opened my eyes, shocked. How did he...he just read my mind? I looked at him and he obviously got the wrong idea, as he started to get up but a voice suddenly changed his mind,

"Don't leave" he turned and looked at me then sat on the other end of my bed with a confused look. It took me a minute to realize, that the voice belonged to me!


	4. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Sorry about it being awhile I had a a bit of a writing block (think that's what its called...) but I got an idea and will have a 'scene' of Obi-Wan and Dooku (nugh nugh, wink wink) soon. For now enjoy, Lexi.**

**Relaxation-Chapter 3**

Dooku's POV:

The face he expressed made me feel so embarrassed, what had posed me to say that?

Obi-Wans POV:

I watched his face go a bright red and smiled slightly at him before nodding a silent agreement of 'I won't tell anyone you said that'. He sat up slowly his eyes not connecting with mine and coughed awkwardly before finally looking me in the eye. I breathed in slowly before sensing a disturbance, judging by Dookus face he sensed it to.

"What do you think it-" before I could finish the sentence the ship hit something, hard. I was forced into the wall next to Dooku. The ship continued to sway sharp turns and quick breaks and I came to the conclusion that the ship had managed to fly into an asteroid field. After a few more sharp turns I realized just how close I was to Dooku. We were inches apart. So close that I could fell his breath on my neck when he turned to look at me, clearly also realizing how close we were as well. I looked at him slowly, turning my head as though my head was tide to a string and Dooku was pulling it. But when my eyes finally locked with his, the awkward tension I thought would be there, wasn't. Instead at the sight of Dookus eyes I couldn't help but feel a surge of excitement flow through my entire body. Then the ship made a sharp turn again but this time, Dooku flew into me, my lower area being crushed by his lower area making me feel hard.

Dooku POV:

I closed my eyes tightly fighting the urge to moan at the rush of heat I was experiencing in my lower area. I opened my eyes slowly to see Obi-Wan with his eyes shut as well making me smirk slightly not before we were once again pushed closer together (if that was even possible) by another sharp turn followed by a 'BANG!' I was so concerned on what had just hit the ship that I hadn't noticed Obi-Wan looked down at my lower area and smirk himself before the ship rocked again making our lower areas bang once again. However this time I heard Obi-Wan silently moan making me silently moan as well. Force! How did it end up like this I was just meant to be interrogating him! I felt the ship even and I got off Obi-Wan much to quickly to appear calm, check myself out to see a slightly noticeable bulge in my pants...damn. Then I heard the annoying high pitch voice of Skywalkers Pet.

"Master do you sense him?" her voice had aspects of worry in them and I heard a pair of feet outside my room...Frak!

"Yer snips, I sense Obi-Wan but...I also sense the darkside..hmm" I looked at him and could see his eyes were wider than usual appearing shocked that they had came to rescue him. I gave him a rare pleading look for him to pretend I was never here and when he nodded I smiled and left out of my secret exit leaving just in time to here Skywalker order,

"Troopers, get this door open!" followed by a synchronized, 'sir, yes, sir'. Then I made my way to the ship to find Grievous and Ventress ready to escape. I nodded, back in Count Dooku mode but through out the flight to the planet Obi-Wan had said the Republic was banned, I never stopped thinking about Obi-Wan. That and had my erection gone down, afraid to check...

Obi-Wans POV:

I listened as the doors seemed to be cut down, I layed down on the floor making sure it didn't look like I had just been so close to Dooku that I made him and he made me, moan. I closed my eyes pretending I was weak as I promised-ish to Dooku. I heard the door collapsed and seconds later Anakins voice as he entered the room,

"Master!" I pretended to become awake looking at Anakin 'weakly'. Before faking to hoarsely whisper,

"Anakin...is that you?" I felt him by my side in seconds,

"Yer master, it's me. What happened to you? You know what never mind, Captain get General Kenobi on the ship now!" I felt stupid for playing weak but continued any way. I felt as my arms were placed around both Anakins and Rexs shoulders and was 'helped' towards the ship.

As I was layed down on the medics bed on the ship, my thoughts went to Dooku and if he had managed to escape. That and had my erection gone down, afraid to check...

**Authors Note:**

**Just to clarrify that I do like Ahsoka btw even though it seems like I hate her in this chapter...Later Lexi!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Authors Notes:**

**Sorry once again for the wait I had family round and you know... But I'm back and hopefully I will post chapters more often. To be truthful, this story was only meant to be 3 chapters but once again, you know.. So please review I haven't had a review yet :(**

Relaxation

_A battle on Hoth, General Grevious leads his droids army into action against the clones led by Anakin Skywalker and the recovered Obi-Wan Kenobi with Skywalker padawan, Ahsoka Tano. General Grevious is closely watched by Count Dooku and his apprentice as they themselves, prepare for battle. As the two walk onto the battlefield, the native villagers of Hoth began to interfere with the battle, causing the two sides to retreat. After a large argument, discussion and agreement, the sides combine to escape the planet leaving in escape pods of either ships. All sides had to have the other side in one of their pods._

Dooku POV:

I watched as Grevious angrily put up with sharing a pod with Ventress, shaking my head slowly at the pair. Each pod was to have to occupying the pod so as I walked into a pod, I was relieved to see the pod was empty. Thank the force! That way I could kick someone out if I didn't like them. We were all to leave in due time and I thought I was to be in this pod alone but at the last minute, the pod doors opened! I turned quickly to see who it was and decide if I should force them out but it was Obi-Wan!

He slowly walked in, his eyes never leaving mine and a voice in my head mocked me, 'oh you're a killer to anyone but Obi-Wan'. I stood up slowly, cautious of my movement, but Obi-Wan just stood there starring at me slightly freaking me out. After finally being face to face with him and at a reasonably wide difference between us I greeted him.

"Hello Obi-Wan" My voice echoed in the pod through the, only just noticeable awkward, silence. I tried to keep a straight face but inside, my heart was racing.

"Dooku" He replied while he didn't look me in the eye he smiled a warm smile. I smiled back before following his gaze and seeing that a message had been sent and that somebody was trying to contact me. I walked over to controls of the pod and sat down, clicking the button to receive the message.

'All pods do you copy' I watched Obi-Wan from the corner of my eyes as he sat in the other seat next to me. He watched me as I tried to find out what pod I was in. I turned the speaker on before saying into the speaker,

"Pod G13 ready" I listened as all other pods reported in their numbers. After a period of time, we got the message to depart. I started to deal with the controls with Obi-Wan assisting me as well.

Obi-Wan POV:

As our pod was about to leave a final message was sent through the radio.

'Has anyone got Obi-Wan or seen him?' Anakins voice had ounces of worry in it I once again Dooku turned the speaker on before reporting.

"He's with me in pod G13".

I smiled as I remembered how lost I felt when I was the only one who didn't have a pod to go in and at the last minute, I thought I was going to be left here alone. But when I walked in the pod with only Dooku in it, my heart skipped a beat for reason I shall never know. I smiled to myself at my thoughts.

"I honestly thought I would be left here alone before I walked in here" I admitted to him. He looked at me slowly before mocking me.

"Aw poor little Obi-Wan, nobody wanted him." My smile was wiped off my face at that comment and was replaced with a teasing scowl, it took me some time but after awhile and after the pod had departed from the ship and was in the atmosphere of Hoth. I came up with a comeback I looked Dooku who was smirking at me before saying.

"You did" then it was his turn to have his smile wiped of his face. But the thought of maybe that I pushed his buttons as he walked away from the controls on the pod and into the main hanger of the pod. After a period of time I realized that the asteroid field that had caused me and Dooku to..umm...yeah, I moved the pod to the side and watched as the other pods move ahead of us.

Dooku POV:

I sat down on a seat in the hanger of the pod, I needed to think. About Obi-Wan, my position and my newly developed feelings. I felt the pod move a gracefully turn and put my head my hands closing my eyes from stress.

After a couple of minutes I heard a light tap as though someone was knocking on a door. I looked up to see Obi-Wan with a concerned look on his face, I beckoned him in, he slowly walked in and stood in front of me not looking me in the eye.

"Umm Dooku, look I'm sorry for what I said I..I didn't mean to make you err" He shook his head and looked me in the eyes. I stood up before comforting Obi-Wan by saying,

"I just needed time to think" He smirked again cheekily and I could see he was biting his tongue to say something. I sighed before rolling my eyes and moving my hand in a motion to get him to say what was on his mind.

"You were thinking about me I'm sure" I rolled my eyes and moved my hands to my lightsaber threatening him, teasingly. I watched Obi-Wan as his eyes widen and he stepped back before looking at me, as I raised my eyebrow, and stepping forward once again. I gave him a confused look.

"You wouldn't hurt me" He smiled a friendly smiled and I raised my head trying to appear dominant but instead managed to smile at him as well. I sighed at him shaking my head slowly before looking at him again and saying,

"Hmm are you sure that I would cut your neck while you sleep" I chuckled sinisterly but Obi-Wan didn't flinch. He just looked me in the eyes with determined eyes swallowed as though he was getting courage.

"I wouldn't hurt you I'm sure...I mean I thought it worked both ways." My face softened and I couldn't help but smile a calm smile at him before feeling a slight excitement in the force as though something good was going to happen. I looked down slightly ashamed that I had thought of hurting him but Obi-Wan lifted up my chin to look at him but we were so close that our lips met! I felt shock go through my body but however I didn't back away, neither did Obi-Wan and his hand remained on my chin. Slowly his hand backed away from chin and finally I let my arms wrap around his waist as Obi-Wan did the same. Then Obi-Wan kissed me once again and we began in a passionate kiss of lust and confusion my mind was going blank of everything but Obi-Wan. After some time we released each others lips as the need for oxygen was becoming strong, once we released our arms stayed connected and I kept my eyes closed aware I was blushing. Then I moved in once again for a second kiss and Obi-Wan happily met me at half way. This time the kiss was more furious and I felt for once a warmth in my body instead of the coldness I had felt for all of my life. Obi-Wans hands were on my chest and we released again for breath before continuing, moaning from pleasure. Slowly after losing all self conscious and my body full of warmth and bliss I started to lower Obi-Wan onto the pods floor as he griped onto my shirt tightly...

Authors Note:

:0 Want more? Want a Obi-Wan and Dooku 'scene'? Please review I have never received one :( plz..? Okay well I'm not continuing until I get at least one review.

Lexi


	6. Chapter 5

**Authors Note:**

**Ok I got a review! Yay! So this is the final chapter of Relaxation, thanks for all the support. This chapter shall be for mature readers but nobody will probably read this and read the chapter anyway so I'm gonna give you some virtual popcorn and your favorite virtual drink (thank you Darth chunky :] and thank you Sgt. Margo for the reviews)**

Relaxation

_Slowly after losing all self conscious and my body full of warmth and bliss I started to lower Obi-Wan onto the pods floor as he griped onto my shirt tightly..._

Obi-Wan POV:

I felt the cold metal floor of the pod on my back as Dooku slowly lowered me to the floor. Dookus arms were either side of my torso and was completely over me the appearing threatening but as soon as his lips pressed against mine, all fear disappeared and I was brought back into complete bliss once again. My hands had tight grip on Dookus shirt for fear he might disappear suddenly but soon my hands moved his hands to the edge of his shirt and began to remove it. After having a bit of difficult with opening up his shirt, I revealed his torso. His lips left mine and kissed my neck, sucking and biting on my skin making me moan, I heard Dooku chuckle as he continued to torment me. His hands moved up and down my body in such a manner making me moan loud again, Dooku had me wrapped around his finger. I started to kick my boots off Dooku doing the same but however Dooku struggled and managed to kick himself in the face in an attempt to take his boot off. I smiled at the way his temper rose.

"Frak oh force come on just...Force!" I went up to him and helped him take his boots off and when they were finally off I leaned over to him and whispered,

"Don't let your temper get the best of you" Then I kissed him once again letting my lust get the best of me, I felt Dooku slowly get more confidence and push me onto the wall as his hands once again roamed my body. I could feel heat in my lower area, making me see flashbacks of the ship in the asteroid field.

Dooku POV:

I tugged and pulled at Obi-Wans Jedi robes, cursing at how tight he had done them up. I grunted into the kiss before giving up on undoing the robes and pulling them off separating as the robes passed over his head revealing a tone torso and chest. I smirked and while Obi-Wan had his head in the robes, I bent my head down and sucked on one of his nipples letting my tongue lick over it slowly. After he finally got the robe of his head, I sucked on the other nipple will I played and pinched the one I had just been sucking on, Obi-Wan moaned without stop turning me on. After awhile of sucking and pinching Obi-Wans nipples I returned to his lips kissing him passionately however Obi-Wan had other things planned as he pinned me down onto the pods floor. Slowly cautious of the idea I was pushing him, I started to pull down his trousers, slowly, until they were fully off and chucked to the side. I then moved to his underwear lowering them slightly but Obi-Wan grabbed my hands and pinned the down next to my body. I moaned at the way I was helpless under Obi-Wans control. Then he let go of my hands and moved them to my trousers and began pulling them off I opened my eyes as I felt my heart race at the idea of what was to come before calming as Obi-Wan kissed me passionately. My trousers were fully off and I decided to try something new. I flipped Obi-Wan over so I was on top, making sure Obi-Wan was helpless before whispering in his ear,

"I'm in control now" before once again kissing his neck earning a moan from him. I started to remove his underwear slowly before getting impatient and pulling them off making Obi-Wan chuckle. Then I removed my own and kissed Obi-Wan again aware of my now bulging sack.

Obi-Wan POV:

My heart was racing as Dooku slowly positioned himself before he did though he looked me in the eye, I hope to check, so I nodded. He entered and it was though I had just been given some drugs from the bliss and new feelings I felt. He rocked back and forth as he did I moaned loudly, losing my will.

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me._

_I still feel your touch in my dreams._

_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why_

_Without you it's hard to survive. _

Dookus voice rang in my ear in a soothing way as he whispered my name. I no longer knew if I could survive without Dooku in my life, I sighed scared at the idea of never seeing Dooku again.

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky._

_They wipe away tears that I cry._

_The good and the bad times, we've been through them all._

_You make me rise when I fall._

With his arms either side of me his naked body over me, gleaming I felt safe, protected, loved for once I saw a flashback of the fight we fought on Geonosis and how he injured me. Then I remembered when he gave me the extra food and water and when he gave me the medication when I passed out. This was the Dooku I needed on a battlefield...on my side, next to me.

"Dooku!" I screamed as I came, a few thrusts later so did he with a loud deep moan. He excited me and collapsed next to me we were breathing heavingly and sweating but by the time in looked at Dooku, he already had his underwear on. I quickly did the same and then continued to get dressed slightly embarrassed. He finally turned to him he was leaning against the wall of the pod watching me with a smile on his face. I smiled back at him before standing up, slightly stiff and saw, I heard Dooku chuckle at that as he entered the controls area of the pod. I sat next to him once again as I had at the beginning of the journey and we realized that we had been at it for hours! The pods were in front of us and we got another message,

'All pods be ready to go into hyper space to the coordinates that were sent.' Minutes later all the pods in front of us disappeared as they went into hyper space. I looked at Dooku, he looked at me with a smirk and I realized that my heart had gotten the best of me before saying,

"Lets get out of here" Dooku smiled his true smile and turned the pod around and headed the different direction of the other pods. I was smiling as we entered hyper space to go to Dookus home planet, to live together, hopefully forever. As the lights flashed before my eyes, Dooku pulled me into another passionate, long kiss and I forever will say that still today, every time Dooku kisses me, my heart flys!

_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling._

_And every time we kiss I swear I could fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._

_Need you by my side._

Authors Note:

Awwwww! Thank you again for the support. It was difficult to write this but I hope you enjoyed it. Please review still for ideas of my next fanfiction and I don't own 'Every time we touch' it belongs to Cascada.

May the force be with you,

LexiGreen13


End file.
